Endless
by Epyon Zero
Summary: Just a little poem fic I put together based on End of Eva and an original piece I did.


Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion. Hedeki Anno does, So please God don't sue me. 

  
  


Author's Notes: The poem in this fic is an original one that I wrote. I got told that it would make sense for an Eva fic so here we go. 

  
  
  
  


Endless 

  
  


By: Epyon Zero

  
  
  
  


The gentle lapping of water against his cheek woke Shinji Ikari from his state of unconsciousness. Sitting upright the first thing he noticed was red. The sky was red, the water was red, everything was red. Then it hit him. Third Impact. The end of all Things had occurred. The events played through his head like some kind of movie, leaving Shinji to stare out at the bay of red water that once was Tokyo-3. Yet once the memories had finished all Shinji could do was stare into nothingness as the words of a poem came unbidden to his lips. 

  
  


_If all of life is an endless sea_

_And your life is a journey_

_Am I doomed to travel the sea _

_Alone, just me? _

  
  


Images of all that he'd just seen once again washed over the boy as he realized that he was truly alone in the world, the only survivor. 

  
  


_Parents, siblings, relatives_

_They're going along by blood. _

_Is there anyone out there that_

_Will take the journey_

_With me because I'm me?_

  
  
  
  


More images flooded in, Misato, his Father and Mother, his friends, and the one nagging question that had haunted Shinji since he'd gotten to Tokyo-3 _"Do they really like me or is this because of what I am?"_

  
  


_I've tried once, twice, to find a _

_Companion for my trip on the _

_Endless Sea. Each time I've failed,_

_They've gone and left me alone. _

_Is this because of them or because _

_of me?_

  
  


Shinji thought of his attempts to find happiness and love in his life. His Father had turned away from him, Misato had died for him, Rei, a girl he actually had feelings for, had turned out to be a clone of his mother, and Asuka. Asuka had made him feel like the lowest piece of shit on the face of the Earth. Even if he'd been saving her life she'd railed against him. Yet, somehow, Shinji had developed feelings for the German girl, very strong feelings in fact. 

  
  


And now they were all dead, killed by his Father's ambitions and Shinji's own uselessness. 

  
  


_One more time I'll try my luck_

_To find a companion . But I'll _

_Probably fail, who would want to _

_Travel the sea of life with me?_

  
  


Just as he began wondering why he was still alive Shinji caught sight of something very familiar a few steps away. It was a flash of red, but not the dull pink red of the water, it was the fiery auburn of hair. Running over with tears streaming down his face Shinji saw her. There on the beach lay Asuka, clad in her plugsuit, her eye and arm somehow bandaged. Shinji knelt down and gathered the girl into his arms and made his way away from the blood red sea. As he moved she sparked back to life and gazed up at him with her sky blue eyes, and moved her good hand along the side of his face. Neither of them would be alone any more. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As it rose on its golden wings Evangelion Unit-01 paid no heed to the dead world beneath it. It seemed possessed to go out there, into space, called by some distant force to go forth. And go it would. On its chest its S2 organ could be seen emitting a dull glow that was matched by the glow of the Units eyes. Though they would never know it, Shinji Ikari and Asuka Langley Sohryu would ensure that some remnant of mankind would survive. The Eva, feeding off the energy from their 2 souls would be able to continue on for another 5 billion years, while the souls of the 2 children would be oblivious to it all ensconced within the red core. Entering the vast sea of stars something rose unbidden unto the Eva's living memory. 

  
  


_If all of life is an endless sea_

_And our life is the journey on_

_That sea. I guess that I will _

_be traveling the sea alone, _

_Just me. _

  
  


And so with one last might bellow, that remained unheard within the airless depths of space Evangelion Unit-01, the ark of 2 human souls, set force on its endless journey.

  
  


End. 

  
  


Author's Notes: Do you like or what? God bless End of Evangelion for leaving me room to write something like this. As for the souls trapped in the Eva's core, well Yui got stuck in there, Shinji got absorbed, the damn Thing started Third Impact, so why not have the kids stuck in there, thinking that they were on Earth. They'd never know the difference. The 5 billion year thing I read on a site and I saw it in a side-fic of _"The One I Love Is"_ by Rakna, hope he doesn't mind my lifting it. When he died Gendo saw Yui and she told him that Eva could go on for 5 billion years if it had a soul to sustain it. I took this, my poem, and combined them. 

  
  


Epyon Zero


End file.
